Crookedstar's Promise
200px |author=Kate CaryKate revealed that she will be writing it on her blog |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlin |publish date=July 5, 2011Revealed on Amazon.com |isbn=ISBN 0061980978 |editions=Hardcover |summary="I can give you everything you ever dreamed of, if you promise to be loyal to your Clan above all other things. Do you make that promise?" Crookedstar—leader of RiverClan—stands at the head of his Clan as one of the most revered warriors in the forest. But a promise carelessly made moons ago could prove to be his downfall, as he is forced to choose over and over between the allure of power and the safety of those he loves. |preceeded=N/A |followed=''Into the Wild}} '''Crookedstar's Promise' is the fourth volume in the Super Edition Series. It will feature Crookedstar, revealing why he allowed all the forbidden love between ThunderClan and RiverClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page The Bookjacket The Blurb A perilous promise Two healthy kits have just been born in RiverClan—Oakkit and Stormkit. The whole Clan rejoices, and no cat is more pleased than their mother, who immediately recognizes her kits’ innate skill and bravery. But when tragedy befalls Stormkit and he is permanently disfigured, his mother renames him Crookedkit and casts him aside. As the young cat grows in strength, he dreams of becoming Clan leader. Then a mysterious cat appears in his dreams, whispering of prophecies untold and destinies undiscovered. She proclaims that Crookedkit will have all that he desires—but he must pledge his undying loyalty to RiverClan. No cat could ever have imagined the terror and destruction that would lie in one hastily made, seemingly harmless promise. The Praise Coming Once Available Detailed Plot Summary :The prologue begins in a storm that is flooding and destroying the RiverClan camp. The only cat to be confirmed missing, however, is an elder named Duskwater. Rainflower begins kitting, and gives birth to Stormkit and Oakkit. :After this, when the camp is being rebuilt due to the flood, Hailstar insists on sleeping out in the clearing, saying he won't let his den be rebuilt until the rest of the camp is fixed. Stormkit tries to catch a magpie, but falls out of the tree it is in. He helps the others rebuild the camp, but he is so small he can only fit a couple reeds in his mouth. Hailstar compliments Shellheart on his son saying that he would grow up to become a great warrior. :Later, ThunderClan invade Sunningrocks, but RiverClan does not fight back because Brambleberry does not have enough herbs to treat the injured cats. :Stormkit is shown to be an adventurous kit, and he takes Oakkit out to explore and play. Oakkit complains that he is the oldest while they were playing, and that he should be the leader, but Stormkit leads, anyways, because always imagined himself to be leader first. The two brothers get all the way to the stepping-stones, where they see a mysterious tom. They think he's a loner, and they go across the stepping-stones to chase him off, though that was ThunderClan territory. :The old gray cat turned out to be Goosefeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat. Goosefeather gets angry when the kits tell him he's on their territory, and chases the kits off. Stormkit loses balance while at stepping-stones and trips, his face slamming into a stone. He nearly drowns in the river, but Mapleshade appears to him in a vision, saying she was from StarClan and that it wasn't his time to die and he had a destiny. :He was then saved by Mudfur, who was a warrior at the time. As Stormkit was being carried, he tastes blood in his mouth, and there was a throbbing pain all over his face. When he recovers from shock and infection a moon later, he sees his reflection in a puddle, and sees his broken jaw that scars him for life. His mother, Rainflower refuses to look at him because he's "ugly," and she's not proud of him anymore. :Stormkit is deeply saddened when Rainflower doesn't want to be around him and doesn't like him because of the way he looks. When Rainflower informs Shellheart she is going to have Stormkit's name changed to Crookedkit, Shellheart is furious at her cruelty and threatens to not be mates anymore. Stormkit overhears this and bursts between them and tells them not to fight over him. They end up changing his name to Crookedkit. :Crookedkit is unhappy especially when Rainflower forces him to sleep in his own nest and Oakkit becomes an apprentice before him. He decides to go to the Moonstone to find Mapleshade, and on the way through WindClan territory he sees Fallowtail with a WindClan cat, Reedfeather. However, even before he gets there, Mapleshade tells him to return to his Clan, but Crookedkit refuses. :Crookedkit ends up living and learning with Fleck, a barn cat, and his littermate, Mitzi, with her four kits Mist, Magpie, Soot, and Piper. He gets better at hunting, learns how to eat and hunt with his twisted jaw, and grows bigger. During harvest, when a monster threatens Mitzi and her kits, Crookedkit manages to save Soot, and at Mapleshade's insistence, he decides to leave and return to his Clan. He is later found by one of his Clanmates and taken back to camp. Alot of cats crowd him and ask him questions while the other cats ask him about his loyalty. He says that he is RiverClan and nothing else. Then Hailstar tells him that he will have to prove his loyalty to the Clan. :After Crookedkit saves Fallowtails kits from a heron, Hailstar gives him his apprentice name, with Cedarpelt as a mentor. :The next day, the Clan finds Reedfeather, the WindClan deputy, sitting in their camp. He says he has come for his kits, in which Fallowtail is the mother. Fallowtail gives up Willowkit and Graykit to the WindClan warrior, desperate to keep the peace. :Later, Crookedpaw deafeats Cedarpelt in training, but doesn't recive his warrior name. Suddenly Oakpaw and his patrol race into the camp and tell Hailstar that Oakpaw drove off a huge dog. Oakpaw then becomes Oakheart. At the warrior ceremony, Rainflower tells Crookedpaw that his brother will always be better than him. Shellheart overhears this and defends his deformed son. :Crookedpaw fights at Sunningrocks against Bluepaw and Snowpaw, and ThunderClan wins. When they return to camp a lot of cats have deep wounds, but Hailstar has the most severe wounds of all. Brambleberry and Echomist try to clean up the blood and protect the wounds, but regardless, Hailstar loses his 8th life. He is now down to his last life. :RiverClan launches a raid on WindClan to steal back Fallowtails kits. They succeed, and a moon later Graykit and Willowkit become apprentices. Brightsky is Graypaws mentor and Owlfur is Willowkits. Trivia *In the manga part of book, Graystripe's kits are apprentices and Graystripe is still in RiverClan. But Graystripe's kits are apprenticed after he left RiverClan. *There is an inconsistency with when Brambleberry went to StarClan, in Secrets of the Clans, it is shown that she died when the half-Clan kits come to RiverClan, as she protects them, but in Crookedstar's Promise, she is alive when they arrive. She is only shown dead at the end of the book. Revealed in the manga of Crookedstar's Promise *In Cats of the Clans, it says that Crookedstar knew who the father of the half-Clan kits were immediatelly, but in Crookedstar's Promise, he doesn't realize who their father is until Mapleshade tells him. See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Books Category:Super Edition Series Category:Crookedstar's Promise